The Clan
by Taimtodie
Summary: Six kids buy a book and find themselves thrown into the world and meeting up with the previous owners...
1. Beginnings

Okay, heres the main characters 

Clan: Nutsy

Humans-Marche(soldier), Mewt(prince), Doned(thief), Cheney(hunter), Cid(Judgemaster), and Rose(Thief)

Bangaas- Pallanza(Gladiator) and Leo(White Monk)

Viera-Ritz(Fencer), Shara(Sniper), Littlevili(Sniper), Eldena(Red Mage), Rave(Assassin), and Jenny(White Mage)

Mooglera-Tai(Gunner)

Moogles-Montblanc(Black Mage), Nono(Gadgeteer, and Lini(Mog Knight)

Nu Mou-Ezel(Hermetic), Babus(Runeseeker), Quin(Sage), and Rio(Sage)

* * *

Six kids, three girls and three boys, were huddled around a book reading it. One such girl had two swords strapped to her back for no apparent reason. A little boy, wearing all blue, turned the page and it showed a picture of a wormhole, one girl touched it, saying 'hmm, i wonder what this is'. Well, suddenly it opened and the six of them were sucked in, some of them going through abnormal changes. A boy, Tai, seemed to be shrinking and growing fur, long rabbit ears, and a ball on what seemed to be wire out of his forehead. All six of them were changing and none of them knew why. 

All of them woke up in what seemed to be their homes, they looked almost exactly alike, but the weird thing was that they looked outside and it looked nothing like what they remembered, their family members seemed to have changed as well, except for Rose's. Each one of them seemed to still be neighbors, and they ran outside, facing each other, surprised.

* * *

A bang was heard all around as a shot was fired at an enemy, but it missed. "Come on Tai, try to make at least one shot" Jenny said while blocking an attack with her Judge Staff. Jenny raised her staff to the air and suddenly the group was glowing yellow as she cast Protect, but just then an Ahriman swooped in and threw itself against Tai's back, knocking him out. 

"Oh for the love of..." Jenny said as she cast life on the little Mooglera to resurrect him "This is your third time already." "Well sorry if i happen to be new to this clan and in need of experience" he replied as he took another shot and missed. Just then a knife seemed to fly from nowhere and stabbed the Viera straight in the back, felling her, the teams bangaa ran over to revive her, but the same happened to him as well. "Oh, great" another Viera in the clan says while blocking a hit with her trusty swords Rotusai and Turasuri then striking a Floateye with Rotusai. Just then they all lost their Protect effects. "Oh thats just great" their Nu Mou spat. The Nu Mou spun his Lotus Mace and an Giga Flare spell was cast upon three Floateye's, knocking them out. "Nice shot Rio" Tai replied "If only I could say the same for you, Tai" Rio replied, and at this Tai growled.

A Human came rushing by and noticed the fallen bangaa "Damn that idiot, letting himself get hit" "He'd probably try to kill you if he heard you say that" Rio answered "Just let him try" the human snorted. Rio raised his left hand upwards and the same with his Lotus mace and suddenly a white light enveloped the bangaa and Jenny and the both of them then slowly stood up. "Your Raise spell has gotten better Rio" the bangaa said "Yeah, just glad it worked Leo" Rio replied."What was this i hear?" Leo rounded on Rose, but she was already gone and he noticed where she was and strapped on his Dash Boots and raced towards her, easily catching up with her "Now, what was that that you said?" Rose stops and opens her mouth to speak but just then Rio, Leo, and Jenny fall to the ground, dead.

Confused, Tai, Rose, and Rave look to see that three floateyes had used Roulette. "Oh great, there goes our healers" Rose cries out in disgust. Suddenly Rave becomes enveloped within darkness, no doubt an ability by a viera elementalist. Rave's eyes began to cloud over with a black veil and she began to get a blood-thirsty look in her eyes again. "oh, crud, Rose, look out!" but before Tai could warn Rose, Rave was upon her, Rose was dead in about two thrusts, at this Rave turned and looked at Tai, stepping towards him, ready to slash him at a moments notice. Tai aimed his rifle straight at her forehead "Don't make me do it" "You really think you'd be able to hit me with that" Rave replied, smirking. Tai took aim and fired, closing his eyes, somehow getting lucky and hitting her arm, knocking her out, he then opened his eyes, seeing what he had done, somehow now feeling sick, he looked up and there were three Floateyes, an Alchemist, and an Elementalist standing above him, he really felt scared now thanks to moogles size. The Alchemist held his staff up high, then brought it crashing down upon Tai's head, knocking him out, they had lost.


	2. training

Tai sat up, looking around, noticing that the six of them were in a clan hideout, which? he did not know. His five friends were all slumped around on the floor, they each began to stir then awaken, one-by-one. "Where are we?" Leo asked "You're with clan Nutsy now" a blonde boy replied, he seemed to be the leader "You're welcome to join if you'd like, but first we need to test you" he said introductions are made all around "Okay, the following members are being sent on this mission: Lini..." "sorry, im gonna stay behind, kupo" "...Okay then, Shara..." "I'll have to stay as well" "...Umm, okay, Quin..." a Nu Mou Sage nods "...Rio..." another Sage nods "...Leo..." the Bangaa White Monk nods "...Rose..." the human thief nods "...Jenny..." the Viera White Mage nods "...and Rave..." the Viera Assassin nods, the six of them begin walking towards the door. "Hey, what about me?" Tai asks "Sorry, you cant, Lini and Shara have decided to stay behind to train you" Marche replies, walking back to his seat. Tai grumbles, turning around and following Shara and Lini to the training square.

* * *

All three got up onto a stone platform, Lini and Shara getting ready, Tai made sure his gun was fully loaded and looked back up to see the attack was already starting. Tai found himself dodging one of Lini's attacks, crouching, then thrust his gun up, blocking the second. "bad move, kupo" lini said as he jumped back, Tai was confused, up until the point where an arrow caught him straight in the ribs. "aagh!" tai cried out as he flew backwards, hitting the ground "where'd she go?" but as quickly as the words left him, he heard a voice saying "youll have to be quicker than that to pass" and suddenly he found another arrow burying itself in his back. Tai crouched down, wincing in pain, as he looked around for a clear shot, but the longer he looked, the more he seemed to notice a target appeared in his vision. He quickly found where Shara was and took a shot, but Shara heard it and quickly ran out of there, the bullet barely grazing her leg "good shot" she called after him "but youre accuracy is still off by a mile." "You left me an opening, kupo" Lini said from behind Tai. 


End file.
